Dear Edward, I love you
by Miss Shakespeare
Summary: Bella wrote letters to Edward in New Moon but never sent them, now he's found them. Just a one shot for now.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Edward, I love you

EPOV

Dear Edward,

You said you wanted me to have a clean break. I had all but that. When you left I think that you took half of me with you because now there is just a big hole where used to be. I'm scared to remember you, but terrified to forget. I would rather you killed me than leave me to suffer like this. At least if I'd died the pain would stop. I must be blind to have thought that you loved me, the pitiful human I am. But just because you don't love me doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you. Don't worry; you don't have to feel guilty because I'll never send these to you. I won't put you through that. Please, you don't have to love me, just never forget me. I'll never forget you.

I love more than I should,

Bella Swan

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry that I am doing this. I have to let you go. I love you more than anything in the world, more then the air I breathe, but I have to let you go. Every time I think about you another piece of my heart is torn out. These letters are all I can do. It doesn't hurt to write these. It's almost like I can talk to you again. I miss you. What am I saying? I so much more than miss you. I cry every night now. Charlie doesn't check on me anymore when I wake up screaming. I thought that it would be easier the longer you're not here. I was dead wrong. It is the hardest thing any one could do. I don't think I'm even doing it anymore. Renee tried to take me to Florida. I said no. You took all I had to remember you by, Forks is the last thing I have, and I will always have it. I love you Edward Cullen, and nothing you could have said or done will ever change that.

Love you,

Bella Swan

Dear Edward,

I started going over to Jacob Black's house. He was the one who told me about the treaty. It turns out he is a werewolf. Ironic huh. And I thought that there was only one real mythical creature. Jacob is nice to be friends with. He wants more than friend ship, though he accepts I'll never get over you. He still tries. I won't be happy someday. You were wrong; I'll probably grow old and frail alone. Just please, please don't be feeling guilty. I get more hurt from your pain than mine. Not that you miss me. Please tell the others I said hi and that it is my fault they had to leave. Tell them not to worry. And tell Jasper I forgave him. I don't think he believed me before. I love you so much. Please remember me.

I love you more than life itself,

Bella Swan

Dear Edward,

Victoria is back. She knows where I live and is trying to get past the pack. She hasn't been able to, but is coming close. I'm spending almost all my time at La Push. If they lead her here they can get her. They already got Laurent when he came back to kill me. Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, I didn't want to worry you. I just hope that when Victoria gets me, I'm sure she will, she will just settle for me and leave every on else alone. I miss you now more than ever. These might be my last days I have. I want to spend them with you.

I love forever,

Bella Swan


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

I read these letters, wincing in pain of the memory over and over. I had been so cruel. I had left her. In her letters she didn't want to hurt me, so she didn't send them. I wish she had. I would have come back so much sooner if I had known how much pain she was in. I knew it was more than she showed, but this was beyond my belief. I thought I had only felt that way. I buried them back under her floor boards in her closet where I found them; she didn't need to feel the pain of knowing I had read them. I loved her. I would never be able to pay her back for what I'd done, but I would die trying.

I walked over to her. She was perfectly preserved in her sleep. A permanent blush powdered her face. Her expression of peaceful contentment was apparent. Soft brown hair framed it all. My only love, the most beautiful creature on this earth. She was mine. After all the pain and torture I put her through, she had still welcomed me with open arms. I kissed the top of her head lightly and held her hand in mine. I left her in pieces, now I had to pay the price.

I had to thank Jacob Black greatly; he tried to hold her together. He had done his job; she was still in one piece, but only barely. It was like she was a rag doll, worn and worn, whose stitching was done by a clumsy hand. It was my job to restich her. She would never be the same, but I would do more than my best. I looked at my Love, my Angel, again. "I love you." I whispered into her hear. I small smile appeared on her lips as she slept. I loved her, and I would love her for eternity.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the extremely short chapter. Did you like it? Tell me if I should continue.


End file.
